The Day After
by DrakkenandShegoLover1
Summary: My take on what happened the day after the infamous scene of Drakken and Shego's "flower hug" incident. Did it leave the dynamic, villianous duo with feelings of discomfort or feelings for the start of something new? Read and review to find out! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! If i did, KP would've been in production for seson 7 by now.


A/N: This is my very first KP fanfic and I'm very excited to publish it for all of the Kimmunity. This is going to be a D/S story so, if you have a problem with this couple; I consider that you don't waste your time reading my work. In addition, I don't accept flames what so ever, I find them both unnecessary and disrespectful. However, I greatly accept critique from reviewers to help me with future writings. Okay, enough with the little ran, on with the story!

His groggily eyes began to open as the sun's rays beamed into his bedroom window and shined onto his face.

"Huh..." Drakken muttered as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. After more rubbing and yawning, he was fully awake but not fully aware of his environment. Something was just not right. The mad scientist was in his room (as anyone could tell by seeing his huge obnoxious, red, round bed) but…in his chambers had pieces of clothing scattered around. Drakken saw his lab coat, his boots, and the black t-shirt he wears under the lab coat, all placed randomly around his room. Even his ponytail holder was gone. But then again, he usually would sleep without it.

Drakken's medal received by the U.N. for "saving" the world from the aliens was misplaced as well.

"Now where could I have put that thing." The (former evil?) blue skinned maniac question himself.

His head looked around searching for the award until he spotted it on the floor. There was the medal, shining in all of its golden glory. Presented to him which such care but in his possession, thrown on the floor as if a piece of trash. However, it was not the medal that caught his attention, it was what sat next to it. Alongside the gold was a **lovely, curvy, green dress** and **high black stiletto heels**.

"OH. Snap!"

It was right then and there that the mad scientist realized the extra weight on the bed that for sure wasn't his. Then the undiscovered weight shifted itself, to face the doctor, whose appearance literally blew him away.

There sprawled across the bed was the beautiful, green mad scientist's assistant herself in a deep slumber . Though her gorgeous, abnormal, green eyes were shut, her other facial features never have looked so beautiful. Her chest slowly rose up and down on a steady rhythm and he swore he could see a crooked, half smile on her face.

Drakken couldn't help but stare at the unique scene in front of him for he's never seen Shego in such a peaceful mood before and it just made her look more attractive in his eyes. He too crooked a small smile, as his eyes permanently locked onto the green goddess.

Though after a pleasant moment of silence, Drakken was mentally slapped back into reality.

"Wait? Why is Shego in here anyway? How on Earth did she get into my bed? Wait…wait a second"

Drakken softly lifted up the covers of the bed to find him and Shego only in their undergarments.

"GAHHH! How? Who? What? When? How?" Drakken mentally screamed into his head.

After a moment of quiet but heavy breathing, the mad man started to rely back to previous events that occurred after the award ceremony.

The awkwardness after the whole "flower hug" incident. Then the innocent drinking to get rid of the strange, "un wanted" but yet "intriguing" feelings prior to the celebration party. The party itself, which somehow led to the semi-romantic dancing. And then, there was the ridiculous amount of flirting on the way back to the lair that most likely had been because of the effects of the alcohol. The last event could decently remember was bringing Shego to his private chambers.

"But that still doesn't explain why we're both half naked!"

It was that moment when the green thief next to Drakken began to s  
stir. Her beautiful, green eyes slowly started to open. Her vision of her bed partner was starting to lose its blurriness and started to become more visible.

As Drakken watched Shego, he began to fear. He was sure that Shego **was not **going to be happy being partially unclothed in his bed by his side. Aside from that, who wouldn't be disgusted waking up next to a blue-skinned mad scientist in general? He knew that he could've easily left the room before Shego started waking up but it was too late now and it would probably just anger her more.

Shego blinked her eyes a few times before she began looking into the big-rounded, black eyes of her employer. His eyes screamed fear and confusion as well as his face.

**"Good morning" **the woman slowly spoke in a quiet whisper.

_**TBC… **_

A/N: I know, I know, I left it on a bad time for a cliffhanger. But, I soon realized while writing this that the story would look a lot better if it was split into two chapters and not just "smashed" together in a one-shot.

I'm not sure when I'll be able to post chapter 2 but, hopefully before summer vacation ends. However, I would appreciate it if I can get some advice on whether or not I should have chapter 2 in Drakken or Shego's P.O.V. or in 3rd person. I'll just most likely go with the majority of votes from the reviews.

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1 and review so I have great confidence in writing chapter 2!


End file.
